Dark Mettings
by Little Ears
Summary: She dissappoints him with her failure and he must teacher her a lession. Sorry it is a bad summary see more in side. it is kinda a heavy M so please do not read it if you are not ready for that.Please review if you want more. Please no mean comments.Thank


Author's Note: Doesn't really have a setting, something I made up. Set before Voldemort went after the Potters. I know that there is an age difference but I rather like the paring and I don't think there is enough of it. If you want more just say so in the review please. It is also set in an alternate reality so please no "That didn't happen in the book." Or "have you ever even read the books." Because yeah I have… Happy reading

He sat quietly in a large plush chair, his elegant hands folded in his lap. Soft footsteps became louder as the door creaked open. The hooded figure approached the seated man quietly and carefully.

"Ah Bella, you're back." He looked up at her has she removed her hood. Black silken hair fell around her creamy skin.

"Yes my Lord, all went," she paused collecting her words, "well."

"Explain."

"I got the information needed." She spoke clearly but uncertainty lingered in her voice.

"And the location?"

"They are meeting 6miles outside of London in a nonwizarding town, hiding in views of muggles as if we won't attack." He laughed.

"Good, good," He smiled at her and her stomach fluttered slightly. "And the letters?"

"I" she stammered. "I"

"Bellatrix do not play games." His grip tightened on the arms of the chair he had been lounging in.

"I couldn't get them my Lord." She bit her scarlet colored lips turning them darker.

"And why not?" His voice rose as his grip tightened.

"I couldn't get close to them. I couldn't,"

"You have failed me Bellatrix; perhaps you are not as loyal as you say."

"Oh please don't say such a thing! Oh please! You know I would and have given anything for you!" she flung herself at his feet. Her usually hard demeanor crumbled away as she whimpered at his feet. He was the only man who could draw such emotion from her dark soul.

"Than you will give everything to me," He stared down at her at his feet. "Everything." She looked up at him.

"Anything, everything My Lord."

"You will give me you." He said flatly

"Me?"

"Yes, you Bellatrix."

"Any thing you want is yours." She said with a slight tremble in her voice. She slipped her heavy cloak off of her shoulders and let it pool on the floor behind her. Tom's eyes wandered her breasts heaving slightly from her tight confides of her corset. They trailed over her stomach and the deep red fabric that covered the lower half.

"Stay kneeling Bellatrix." She nodded her head and watched him slip off her robes. His lean body stood pale against the flickering candlelight of the room. She watched him slides back down in to his plush chair. She stared at his large erection in front of her and subconsciously licked her lips.

"I'm waited Bellatrix and it displeases me." His voice was sharp but low and sensual. She pressed her lips to the tip of his penis and brought her tongue out to lick it slowly. Tom moaned a quiet soft moan and she sucked the tip in to her mouth. His moans became louder and she pulled as much as she could in to her mouth. She sucked lightly watching him arch slightly. In the back of her mind she knew she was teasing him. "Good, Bellatrix, good." His voice was strained and his breathing got heavier when she sucked harder. His lands twisted in her long dark curls and pulled her way. "Enough!"

"Was it not to your liking my Lord?" She couldn't meet his eyes for fear they smoldered with displeasure.

"It was too much to my liking."

"What will you have me do?" She said staring deep in to his eyes.

"Strip for me. Slowly." She nodded and stood. Her hand trembled as they pulled open each hook on the front of her corset. She let it drop down to the cold stone floor and unlaces the back of her long skirt. It slipped from her thin body and she kicked it away. His eyes roamed freely over every inch of her creamy skin. "Now the last bit." He stared at her black lace panties. Her fingers looped under the elastic and slipped them down. His eyes roamed over her. "Come closer." She hesitated before stepping closer to him. He stood and picked her up. He slammed her body up against the wall. Bellatrix gasped as her hot skin meet the cold stone of the wall. He thrust hard in to her body, pinning her hands to the wall. Her loud moans echoed though the empty room as his thrusts grew harder and he wrapped her legs lightly around his waist. He released her hands and let his roam over her soft skin, teasing her nipples as he moved faster. Her hands scratched up his pale skin leaving deep red mark.

"God!" his voice was strained and raspy. His fingers wormed their way to her clitoris and assaulted it hard. Her body trembled as she pressed her hips harder to his.

"Oh please more." She managed to say though her moans. He moved faster as he pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Her tongue mingled with his. She moaned loudly in to his mouth and let her head rest against the wall. His softly lips kissed her neck nipping at the skin. Her nails dug deeper in to his skin, droplets of blood formed under her nails. Their movements grew faster and more frantic. "Faster! Faster!" She screamed. He thrust faster, gripping her hips harder. His sensitive skin bruised under is harsh grip, heightening her pleasure more. His body trembled as his release grew closer. She bucked against him, creating more friction. "Please more!" She screamed as she tightened. He thrust faster and harder giving in to his own feelings. Their scream mingled together as they both crashed over the edge, coming together.

Her body fell back against the cool stone as Tom rested against her warm body. They stayed intertwined with each other before Tom placed Bellatrix back on her feet.

"Please again." She mumbled, her eyes blazed with passion.

"Get me those letters and then maybe Bellatrix."

"And if I fail again?"

"You won't have the chance to do so again."

"Yes my lord." She dressed quickly and bowed her head.

"Go Bella, and if you return with the papers you will be rewarded as you wish."


End file.
